moonlightvillagefandomcom-20200215-history
Shoushin Kokoro
Shoushin Kokoro ("Broken Heart") ☾is an unranked Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, although his headband shows something different of an ancient, forgotten world. He specializes in using his Mana attacks with his partner Ikidhori. Shoushin is a leading character in the Shadow Demon Arc due to his ability to use Mana, and the fact that Kodoku, an evil demon lord, wishes to destroy him. Personal ~*~ Birth Date: Winter Solstice, 1996 Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius >>; Chakra Nature: Wind. Primary Element: N/A. Secondary Element: Mirror. Kekkei Genkai: Manabāsuto. [ マナバースト ] Summoning: Summoning Jutsu: Ikidohri! [ 憤り ] Weapons: Hakanai [ はかない ], Hahen [ 破片 ] Appearance: His Summer Outfit generally includes of a purpleish-blue, tight-around-the-waist T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off close to the shoulders (not a tanktop, but still), along with loose, form-fitting white pants with a Moonlight Village belt (as well as on his sleeve, but only in the Winter Outfits). His shoes are simple Ninja-Sandals, arid and generally a blackish color. To keep his hair pulled back, he generally uses a peach blossom of some sort (or another kind of sweet-smelling flower, as he loves them, of course); though, he does not pull it into a ponytail, so to speak, though he will pin it down because he hates how it always flies into his face and he gets really annoying. >>; But His Winter Outfit consists of extra sleeves, bandages along his hands and etc Ninja accessories (see the picture, hun), and leaves his hair wild and freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! c: Since apparently flowers don't bloom under 4857349538 feet of snow. >>; Blood Type: O-, like me. ^^ Height: 5'0"...like me. >>; Weight: 92 pounds. Like me. ._. Eye Color: Purple. However, when he is using his Manabāsuto, his eyes become kaleidoscopic purple. (This is his Purizumu, or his プリズム. As the name implies, it is Prismic, and bends the Mana around him, like light in a kaleidoscope.) Family: No immediate family. >>; Village: Moonlight. <3 Hair Color: White, but subject to change. Under the moonlight it appears almost silver, like snow, but under bright sunlight it is said to nearly be a whitish-peach. He eventually dyes it with a sky-blue streak on his bottom layers. Personality Favorite Foods: Vegetarian, but enjoys anything from the water, like seaweeds, etcetera. His favorite is a peach, and loves sweet fruit. He will eat fish on occasion, but prefers gathering over hunting. Least Favorite Foods: Meat, anything spicy. Despises bitter food, but will eat sour fruit. (By bitter I mean dry-sour, of course.) Likes: Wolves, moonlight, cold rain, breezes, Ikidohri, Ren, water (though he can't swim), the sky, cloudy days, snow, PROPER GRAMMAR, etc. Dislikes: Heat, fire, swimming >>;, insects (Curse you, Shino! qq), pain, cough medicine, mos-frickin'-quitoes!, spicy things, bitter things, getting his picture taken, etc. Personality: Somewhat nice. He's very outgoing and extremely talkative, though sometimes that can be his downfall. xD He's sweet and compassionate, generally easily excited (almost Vocaloid like, hahhaa), but holds grudges till the end. ^^; His laugh is highly girlish...as is his everyday personality. xD Kekkai Genkai Manabāsuto; "Hakanai: Manabāsuto!!!" Manabāsuto gives Shoushin the ability to bend and eventually control the Mana around him. Mana is the Aetherrealm of the world around him, a life force opposite of Chakra, and incorporate it into his attacks. (Such as singeing the opponent, or perhaps crystallizing a small part of the opponent's body.) When using his mirror, Hakanai, he can pinpoint any point around him and, double-teaming it with his Purizuma ability, bend the Mana around it into his mirror and back into his body where he can then proceed to use it. (EG, he can take a splint of sunlight a few feet away from him, form the Mana into Hakanai and turn his attacks into Light elemental, etc. However, during a certain Shadow Battle with Dhaos, Hakanai is shattered into massive shards of Mana, which form onto Shoushin's arms and legs as extendable blades and giving him the Hahen form, which is much more physical than arcane and must make physical contact with said Mana to bend it (Shoushin must actually 'be' in the splint of sunlight then). Eventually, after Hahen is reformed into Hakanai, he gains the ability to use Hahen without damage to the real mirror. Also, Hakanai's strength is not based on how much of the element can be accessed, but Hahen's does (as Hahen's strength is much, much higher than Hakanai's). For example, Hakanai can use drizzle as an ocean, but Hahen must use an ocean and only an ocean to have the power of an...ocean. By the way, ocean. ^^; Ikidhori; "Kanki: Ikidhori!!!" Ikidhori is a Summon Spirit of Shoushin, obviously. He takes the form of a bioluminescent Luna Moth (Lunesta! xD) of a silverish-green, with ribbon-like trails of energy always behind it. As its wings flutter, stardust actually sheds off its body. However, he is allergic to Chakra- well, technically it is completely toxic to him, as he is not of a Chakura-based world, but a Mana-orientated one. When summoned by Shoushin, the mirror Hakanai is set aglow, and a silverish haze forms around Shoushin, drastically increasing the power of the Hakanai. However, in his Hahen form, Ikidhori's presence does nothing; Ikidhori fights on his own (as he usually does even in the Hakanai), collecting bursts of Mana from the area around him and sending them out in chaotic pulses of aether. --- Ikidhori, Prince of Derris-Kharlan "You know you're not who you think you are when a mirror shows something different." Derris-Kharlan (dare-iss-car-lahn): The ancient and universal Great Tree that formed and regulated Mana. It was originally from another universal, and elvin planet; a world sustained only by the existence of the life-energy Mana, a world that gave way to Ikidhori, the Prince of Derris-Kharlan. In fact, Ikidhori's parents were the creators of the World Tree, teaching their child to command Mana to his will. However, his parents eventually died, making him their ruler; their wish was for him to plant another World Tree's seed in the New World! Thus, Ikidhori the Prince set off to the New World; to the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, a place always under the moon, which would make the World Tree grow exponentially in power. But Ikidhori did not know of the New World; nor of the rivalry between Mana and Chakura; and not of how Chakura was toxic, nearly deadly, upon his elven skin. The Prince began to plant the seed, under the Full Moon in the Moonlight Village, and, covering it with the Moonlit soil, stained wet with pure Chakura. There then was chaos. A glowing moth had fluttered onto Ikidhori's hand, moving it a fraction of an inch; but that was all that was needed. An explosion of two universes colliding...Ikidhori was wounded, thousands of times more than any human could withstand. But, with the seed of the New World Tree, he held strong; though his body was destroyed, his soul held strong, forming into the Luna Moth, the Chakura beast that had started this whole chain reaction. He was badly hurt, though he was found by Shoushin, new to this village, new to this world. Ikidhori, of course, would not trust a mere 'human' of the New World; but this human was different. This human reeked of Derris-Kharlan. He was not of this world! Though Ikidhori did not have the power to enter his past as he used to do with his parents. He never got away with anything. xD ...Thus Ikidhori knew of Shoushin. Shoushin could use the power of Mana! His Arcana was weak, but it showed potential. In return for saving him from certain death, the Prince gifted him with one special ancient artifact; the Hakanai, a coalescence of the first elven Mana formed by the World Tree. It was then up to Shoushin to help restore Ikidhori back to his world (Cliche? Yes. ^^; ), though a certain Shadow would pose quite a serious threat; a Shadow seeking only to eliminate the last possible Mana in the New World, the Kurieitā, and take this World for his own. --- Kodoku, Desian of Chaos "I don't believe in Destiny. I create it." It was the Desians who hated the Elven kind. They were half-elves, and they hated it; a lowly, inferior race of humans mixed with a lowlier kind of Mana. The Desians hated Mana; for they had no power over it, due to their human form, and despised the Elves for their Arcana. Thus they attempted to destory the Elves over a series of massive wars, ending in the sealing of the mighty Summon Spirits into Another Place, which the Hakanai could access due to Shoushin's strong will. They had built a Chakura Cannon, attempting to toxify the other kind and destroy them all. However, the King and Queen of Derris-Kharlan, with their Ultimate Arcana, were able to cast away the Desians into the New World, taking their own lives in the process. Thus Ikidhori began to travel to the New World to fulfill his quest, forgetting about the Desians, who had masqueraded as humans for thousands of years. Though the other Desians posed a serious threat to Ikidhori and Shoushin, they were all able to defeat them; all except their leader, Kodoku, who believed he could control Destiny. For the longest time he would pose as Shoushin's Shadow, following his every step to exact detail to learn everything about them (as he did this with Shoushin's friends, such as Ren, as well); though by Hakanai's Arcana, which used the rivalry of the Summon Spirits against the Desians, against Kodoku; though he was never killed, it was enough to wound him into retreating. (He does die eventually, but I'm not exposing details. I don't want to ruin the RP for you guys. ^^; )